


I’ll Protect You

by Miss_Pyschopath



Series: Irene in Devildom [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bullying, Cheek Kisses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I apologise, Like so many timeskips, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Timeskips, comfort hugs, nose kisses, soft beel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pyschopath/pseuds/Miss_Pyschopath
Summary: “Where did you get those?” He reiterated his earlier question, voice slightly louder but still gentle, as she took hold of her hand. His purple eyes twinkled with concern and worry for the human under his and his brothers care. Her hand shook in his grip as her head lowered. Her whole body quivered as angry tears escaped her eyes in hot streams down her cheeks silently. Her rage and infuriation from her unfair treatment had boiled over and expressed itself in the most heartbreaking sobs Beel had ever seen.He said nothing— there was nothing to say, really. There was not one thing he could articulate that could take away that much sorrow and anger, take back the pain that had built up into a heavy weight on her shoulders.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Irene in Devildom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Obey Me! But it’s an awesome game and I love it so so so much.
> 
> Beel is best boy, tell me otherwise.
> 
> I wish I wrote this better but it was a quick write soooooooo
> 
> I apologise

_ I’ll Protect You _

_ Beelzebub x Irene (Named Fem OC) _

_ _______________________ _

To start with, it hadn’t been that bad. A few unwelcome messages pinging to her D.D.D, a few unsavoury expressions, and snickers as she walked through the halls of RAD. Then there were toes in her direction, aiming to trip her as she made her way between classes.

Irene could handle it. If there was one thing she was incredibly good at, it was being apathetic to bad situations, filling herself with optimistic hope and pushing past her circumstances. So, during the first few weeks of her exchange, she didn’t even blink in the direction of the demons who were giving her a hard time. Classes were hard, she had to learn an entire new history, culture and educative system, so she distracted herself by memorising it. When that was done, she organised and tidied whatever she could, or experimented with the new, exotic foods of the Devildom, figuring out what they substituted as from human food and adapting.

But eventually, her mind ran out of things to think about. And, conveniently, that was around the time the demons at RAD who disliked her got more... adventurous. A bruise here, a cut there, nothing identifiable as anything but a clumsy accident. Irene was furious at their treatment of her, but kept her head down.

She’d wanted to go to Mammon, but every time she had the chance to bring it up backhandedly, he’d laughed outrageously, as though he was already doing his part of protecting her. She knew he meant nothing by it, but it hurt nonetheless. From then on, she decided it keep it to herself.

So she dealt. The minor injuries were a small price to pay considering they left her alone the rest of the time anyway. They barely hurt after awhile too, which Irene considered a bonus, too. She was still fuming internally, but she ignored it, let it simmer.

It was her turn on cooking duty on a Wednesday, and she’d made a simple, nutritious breakfast, a few snacks for Beel, and a few for her bag when Beel ate the ones she’d made for him. The school day was surprisingly peaceful, only being once cornered when she’d gone to the bathroom between classes but a group of bitchy demons who had nothing better to do with their time.

When she’d gotten home in an incredibly good mood, she’d done her homework in the common room, for the first time that she’d been there. Humming and smiling as she wrote out the answers to the relatively easy questions on demon history, Beel saw her sitting on the floor by the table opposite the fireplace. Approaching quietly, he tapped her shoulder lightly, and reminded her that she should start dinner soon. 

“Thank you, Beel! I’ve got one more question to do and I’ll start dinner— I’ll let you snack while I make it, if you’re hungry now?” Irene grinned brightly up at the Avatar of Gluttony. Beelzebub was slightly taken aback by her bright smile, before offering one of his own, nodding excitedly.

_____________________

Irene was still humming as she tied her hair up loosely, rolling up her sweater sleeves. Beel was opposite the counter from her, and his eyes drifted towards the bruises that painted her skin. He reached slowly, grasping her arm and pressing his thumb into one of the greener marks. She winced slightly, looking at Beel who was laser focused on her arm. He stroked it gently, almost apologetically, prodding a few more, which yielding the same response and his own answer.

“Where’d you get these, Irene?” Beel asked quietly, purple eyes meeting Irene’s. She inhaled slightly, before smiling again, shaking her head slowly. Pulling her arm away, she starts cutting up some Devildom equivalents of vegetables for a stir fry. Occasionally, she’d pass over avegetable stick to Beel who ate it quickly, eyes trained on her figure, looking over her for any other marks. Each time he found one, he’d add it to the steadily increasing count, tracing the new number of artificial blemishes on the back of his hand.

“Irene.” Beel said sternly, as she finally finished the preparations for dinner. Her head turned towards him, tilted slightly in the universal sign of confusion. Humming, she wiped her hands on a nearby cloth and approached him again. “Hmm?” She responded when she reached him.

“Where did you get those?” He reiterated his earlier question, voice slightly louder but still gentle, as she took hold of her hand. His purple eyes twinkled with concern and worry for the human under his and his brothers care. Her hand shook in his grip as her head lowered. Her whole body quivered as angry tears escaped her eyes in hot streams down her cheeks silently. Her rage and infuriation from her unfair treatment had boiled over and expressed itself in the most heartbreaking sobs Beel had ever seen.

He said nothing— there was nothing to say, really. There was not one thing he could articulate that could take away that much sorrow and anger, take back the pain that had built up into a heavy weight on her shoulders.

So he shifted them into a warm embrace, sitting her on the counter, as he let her cry out her feelings into her shoulder, and she grasped onto him for dear life. Beel ran his hands over her head and back reassuringly. 

___________________

When Irene finally calmed down, she silently jumped off the counter, brought the food out the dinner table, and walked back, sat back on the counter where the orange haired demon still stood, giving a gentle kiss on Beel’s cheek, and a small smile. It was a quiet thank you, and Beel understood perfectly.

_____________________

It was after dinner, when everyone in the House of Lamentation was resting in their own areas in relative peace and Irene snuck out of her room, and made her way through the extravagant halls.

Knocking on the door gently, she heard shuffling on the other side, until the door was opened slowly. “Can I... come in?” She asked awkwardly, shifting her weight from left to right as she stood in front of him.

He moved aside, letting her into his large room, before shutting the door and following her in, gesturing for her to sit on his bed.

“There are... some demons from RAD who don’t seem to like me very much.” Irene started, eyes focused on the wall furthest away from the Avatar of Gluttony. “They didn’t do much to start, but after awhile, I guess they got more assured that they’d get away with it. They’ve been hitting me for a few weeks now.” Irene spoke slowly, her tone disconnected from her surroundings.

Beel frowned at her words, walking up to her, lifting her onto his lap and trapping her into a warm hug. She leant into him, enjoying the comfort of his warmth. She nuzzled into his shoulder, getting comfortable. 

“I’ll protect you, Irene. I promise.” Beel said quietly into her ear. Pulling away slightly so she could search his face, she smiled, and nodded. She left a gentle kiss on his nose, which he returned.

Despite no words being used between them, it was obvious what it meant.

_ Thank you,  _ Irene’s kiss said.

_ You’re welcome,  _ Beel’s kiss said back.


End file.
